It's A Bluna Thing
by ColetteCox
Summary: drabbles about the moments in Blaise and Luna's relationship, that are some what connected.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so Fear not Maybe, Just Maybe is NOT discontinued. I am just sting what I wrote on paper! PAPER! my four whole days, FOUR WHOLE DAYS of my vacation on an old spanish (previously invaded by spaniards) town (awesomeness! We even swam near a water fall! A WATERFALL!) now I had this idea during our road trip to go there XD this is absolutely random! ENJOY!**

**Chapter One : I'm Working**

Blaise lets out a sigh and hits his head on his home office's table, Merlin how he hates Draco, asking him to do this favor to go out on a dinner with Hermione. He hits his head again. How stupid.

"Blaise?" Asks Luna poking her head in the office, her blond hair tussled messily and she's wearing a nargle printed pajama. To him it was incredibly sexy right now, he groans again and hits his head again.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" She asks sleepily, placing a small hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sighs.

"I'm working." Blaise says, glancing at the pile of papers on the table "a favor for Draco." She gives him a small smile and sits on his lap like a child. She takes one of the papers and reads through it.

"I could help you if you want." She says, facing him a smile on her face.

"Love,No." Blaise says, taking the paper out of her hands "you should sleep, it's getting late."

"No." She says, stubbornly. "It's getting late, the more the reason for me helping you." She state confidently, taking a pile of papers and sitting on the chair facing Blaise. He lets out a deep laugh and grabs her gently by the arm before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." He says, grinning

**well what do you think? FAVORITE! REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you are the second chapter of It's a Bluna Thing Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: I'm Busy

Luna lets out a groan as she crumples the offending piece of paper yet again before shooting it through a waste basket which was already filled to the brim and some crumpled papers already thrown half hazardly. She grabs a new piece of paper and grabbing a pencil and sliding it carefully with swift motions forming together a intricate dress. She smiled at the sketch, she finally finished it! now all it needs is some finishing touches.

She grabs the pencil again and slowly draws on the designs with a loud bang from the door, she grips her pencil tighter and accidentally draws over the beautiful dress, a slash of lead draw on top. She grits her teeth together and looks up at the person who dares to disturb her. She glares up, only to be met by none other than the eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Hello love," He says, casually ignoring the glare of his girlfriend.

"Kindly leave." Luna says politely, sliding her sketch to the right not removing her glare from her eyes. Blaise shakes his head and studies Luna quickly, her eyes were blood shot, dark bags, and she looked paler than usual.

"Luna," He sighs out "You need a break."

"Can't I'm busy." She says, grabbing a new piece of paper and sketching the dress all over again. Blaise walks over to her and placing a hand on hers.

"Luna," he says, firmly. She looks up and sighs, letting go of her pencil and looking up at Blaise. He smiles at her triumphantly before dragging her to her office couch and making her sit next to him. "You could continue on with your work after you have breakfast. You have been here since last night, and anyway I bought your favorite Pudding, Coffee Scones and Peppermint Hot Chocolate."

Luna gives him a small smile before stifling out a yawn, she kicks of her heels and snuggles closer to Blaise. She reaches out for her coffee and takes a sip humming out in delight.

"Thank you," She says, before drifting off to sleep.

She bolts up and stares at her clock, SHE HAD FALLEN ASLEEP! She bolts to her table to only see her drawing , good as new and the slash of lead no where in sight. She glances at the neon pink sticky note on her mug of steaming cut of peppermint hot chocolate.

_Dear Luna,_

_I am truly sorry for barging in earlier, but you truly needed the break. Fear not I have fixed your sketch and it is now good as new! and I also added a heating charm to your hot chocolate just as you like it. Enjoy your brunch love._

_Love,_

_Blaisebear._

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I hope you could also check out my other Bluna Multi-chap called 'Maybe, Just Maybe' and my other Bluna One-shot called 'See Lovegood, Bluna is Legendary' REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW! love you guys! **


End file.
